


100x100 Destiel Drabbles

by Cerdic519



Series: Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Activism, Bacon, Bracelets, Car Sex, Caring Dean, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Trenchcoat, Costumes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean in Panties, Dean in Shorts, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Memories, More Fluff, Naked Castiel, Pie, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Presents, Reminiscing, Revenge, Romantic Dean, Schadenfreude, Scrapbooks, Sneaky Castiel, Speedos, Spooning, Surprises, Tarzan References, Teasing Castiel, Traumatized Sam Winchester, Waistcoats, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: One hundred 100-word drabbles from the daily lives of happily married mechanic Dean and librarian Cas. More fluff than you can shake a stick at!Complete (but I still love kudos!).





	1. Hobby Lobby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts), [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts), [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts), [whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/gifts).



Cas stared at the 'thing' on the table. It was the tackiest, gariest, most glittery home-made Valentine's card he had ever seen, with huge red hearts and what might or might not have been a gold angel. Bits of glitter were already falling of it, and inside he could read the simple message; 'From Dean'. 

Dean loved him. Loved him enough to spend what must have been hours creating that monstrosity. Castiel Novak-Winchester was not going to blubber. He was not going to cry. He was....

Dammit, he did both those things! His wonderful husband never failed to surprise him.


	2. The C-word

Dean Novak-Winchester really wished the English language had a word for it. That look on his angel's face when he did something nice and unexpected for Cas, those impossibly blue eyes brimming with tears as his husband looked at him as if he were something special, rather than a part-time mechanic who had just got lucky in life. Like this morning, when Dean had slipped away to make Cas a plateful of crispy bacon just because it was Thursday. And Cas munching on it like his life depended on it, it was so.....

Ugh, he had to think it. Cute!


	3. Sacrifices

Cas was never ever ill. Today, however, he was less than well. Which meant that Dean had to go and make his husband's god-awful herbal tea, ensure that his work was covered, and order in that meatfeast bacon-topped pizza that Cas loved.

Perhaps not all sacrifices....

Dean also made sure that Cas' many extra jobs were covered, which meant arranging cover for his shift at the thrift store, walking Mrs. Pumphrey's excuse for a dog, cleaning the bathroom to Cas (not Dean-)standards, and letting Cas watch what he wanted in bed. And cudd... embracing him all the time.

Sigh.


	4. A, B, C, D

Dean owed it to Charlie for his (re-)finding the love of his life. He had been covering her shift at 'Beans Serious' that one time, when the harassed professor had rushed in and ordered a simple black coffee. Charlie's girlfriend (and Dean's ex-friend) Gilda had subsequently and cruelly claimed he'd:  
a) drooled.  
b) spilled hot coffee on Cas, who hadn't even noticed.  
c) ignored the next customer.  
d) had a panic attack when he thought he'd lost Cas' number.  
Of those, only b) was arguably verging on correct. Ish. Besides, he'd gotten the hot guy's number, so who cared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain, Dean and Cas had been friends from kindergarten, but Cas' family had moved away. This was the first time Dean had seen him since his move back, and ye gods, that professor was hawt!


	5. Gray

Dean was going to kill Gabriel!

“It was sorta funny”, Cas said, not helping by barely suppressing his laughter. “Putting one of Father's gray hairs on your hair-brush like that. And it was not as if you threw a fit when you found it.” He hesitated before adding, “well, not that much of a fit.”

“Aren't you off shopping?” Dean snarked. His husband grinned.

“Just checking my list”, he said, heading to the door. “Don't want to miss anything important. Bread, cream, cookies, Grecian 2000....”

The cushion bounced off the door behind his soon to be ex-husband's still sniggering form.


	6. Bacon

Cas groaned as he staggered downstairs. Last night's celebrations for his promotion to head librarian had been great; twenty minutes just spent hugging the toilet, less so. He moved slowly into the kitchen, where there was a delicious smell of....

“Bacon?” he said hopefully. “Thought we were out?”

“Got some more in last night”, Dean told him, heaping a mound of rashers onto a plate. “You start on those, and the rest of your hangover fry-up will follow.”

“Love you!” Cas cried happily, staggering to the table. Dean grinned.

“Enough to let me have some of....”

“No!”

His husband sniggered.


	7. Post-Its

Cas was the first to admit that he sometimes failed to remember things. Fortunately, he had Dean.

He was running late that morning, and Dean had left early to go and repair some rich guy's car miles out of town. So Cas ran into the kitchen to get his lunch-box out the fridge, only to stop when he saw a pair of post-it stickers on it. The top one read:  
'Charlie's coming over tonight. Got it all covered'.

Yes, Cas had forgotten. He lifted the sticker and read the one underneath:  
'I love you'.

“Love you too, gorgeous”, Cas whispered.


	8. Briefs Encounter

Sammy had pranked him over Easter, with the result that Cas' car had gotten covered in gunk. Which was why Dean was bouncing up and down when his husband came home, knowing his husband had been Provoked.

“So?” he said.

“I happened to run into Sam and Jess in Kohl's”, Cas said. 

“And?” 

His husband showed him his phone. Dean whistled; bitchface number one.

“How did you get him to do that?” he asked.

“I told him that the blue silk panties in my basket were for you!”

Dean was suddenly short of breath.

“Which they were!” his husband grinned.


	9. Lunch-Box

Cas sighed as he at last got back to his work area, where he could eat his lunch in peace. He was all for having the next generation into the library and getting them to read, but today's lot had been hyper. He sipped from his thermos – his bosses wouldn't sanction a coffee-machine, the bastards! - and opened his lunch-box. And blinked. 

There, alongside the sandwiches he had made last night, a green-eyed someone has added a small chocolate heart. Thankfully it was on a tissue, which was good as it gave the chief librarian something to wipe his eyes with.


	10. Arachnaphilia

Cas stared at the weird mostly-plastic contraption, clearly confused.

“What is it?” he asked wonderingly.

“A spider-catcher”, his husband said. “I know how you don't like picking the critters up, specially when their legs fall off, so I found this on the Net. You scoop them up, trap them inside, and then take them outside for release.”

His husband really had to stop with that teary grateful look. 

“Sex?” Cas said.

“In the middle of the day?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Well, if you don't....”

Cas was alone, except for the sound of feet running upstairs. He growled, and gave chase.


	11. Hopscotch

They were passing a playground when Cas noticed his husband looking sad. He asked why.

“The hopscotch”, Dean said. “Where we first met, back in kindergarten.”

Of course, he remembered now. Cas had been new in class, and had asked to join in a hopscotch game, only for one of the boys to push him to the floor. A flash of green eyes, and his stalwart defender had returned the favor, standing over his attacker and snarling. 

“You saved me”, Cas smiled. “Then as now. And I loved you from that moment.”

“Sap!” Dean muttered, though he looked pleased enough.


	12. Farmers' Market

Let it be known that Dean was not whipped, just because he was letting himself waste several hours that could have been spent watching “Dr. Sexy” instead being dragged around a goddam farmers' market on a Sunday, where they were paying far more for stuff that was necessary. And that he was not doing it just because Cas had batted his eyelashes at him that morning, and suggested that there might be the promise of an apple-pie in the future. No, Dean was not that easily bought.

He had demanded sex as well. With Cas wearing glasses. And the waistcoat.


	13. Acing It

For a guy who hated 'chick flick moments', Dean came pretty close at times.

Take today, when his husband had to attend a seminar in the next town over. It was okay, Cas supposed, but the food in the hotel restaurant was singularly unappetizing, and he sighed at the prices even though he knew he could claim it back. Reaching into his wallet for his debit card, he was surprised to find a small playing-card there, an ace of hearts. Written on it was, 'you'll always be the ace of my heart'.

Nope, no chick flick moments from his husband!


	14. Flower Power

Greater love hath no man, than he spends a whole afternoon shifting a whole bloody garden!

One of their neighbors was going into a nursing-home, and her house was to be knocked down and replaced with three smaller ones. She had asked Cas and Dean if they would remove as many of her flowers as they could to their garden, otherwise they would just be destroyed. So Dean had been wheeling their barrow up and down the road all day, whilst Cas replanted the flowers in their new home. Dean hated gardening, but he would do anything for his angel.


	15. Snow Go

It had been a three-hour trip to a motor-show, but one snowstorm later Dean was cut off from his husband by several tons of white stuff. But when he had phoned Cas earlier, his husband had been... well, surprised.

“This is.... different.”

Dean grinned into the screen. Friday night was traditionally Pizza Night, and he was not being denied his cheesy goodness just because....

He stared suspiciously the screen. Oh come on!

“Did you seriously order pineapple?” he demanded. "Fruit on pizza?"

“Yup”, his husband said. “What're you gonna do about it.”

“Wait till I get me home!”

Cas chuckled.


	16. Blue Flash

“Dean?” Jess asked, quirking a cultured eyebrow.

“Thoroughly whipped”, Sam told his wife confidently. “You'll see when they get here.”

“Can't imagine that”, she said dubiously.

They were distracted by the roar of the approaching Impala, which drew up on their driveway. Jess' eyes widened as Cas eased himself out of the driver's seat, and came across to kiss her.

“Ten bucks!” Sam hissed to his wife. “And you were wrong about...”

He stopped. His brother had leaned over to check a front tire, and Sam caught a flash of blue lace.....

He was definitely billing Dean for his therapy.


	17. Not Jealous

“I hate the damn beach!”

Cas looked up in surprise as Dean sat down opposite him.

“Huh?” he said. “What gives?”

“Nothing!” Dean said, way too quickly. Cas' eyes narrowed.

“This is about all those women who hit on me last time, isn't it?” he grinned. “You're jealous!”

“'M'not!” Dean grumbled. “'Sides, there were only three of them.”

“Four”, Cas corrected. Dean scowled.

“They were ogling what's mine”, he said.

“Then you'd better make sure they see the hickey”, Cas grinned. “The one you're about to put on me.”

His husband's happy yip as they raced upstairs was adora.... charming.


	18. Not You-Know-What

Cas' district manager had called round that day, and how he had not slapped the overbearing woman in the face, God alone knew. He was still seething when he pulled into their garage and....

Bacon?

Sure enough Dean was doing a fry-up, and there was an impressive heap of rashers there already. His husband smiled shyly, took the pan off the heat and opened his arms, into which Cas fairly flew. There may or may not have been tears, but there was definitely no cuddling, because Dean did not cuddle.

This was a manly embrace, since you ask.

It was!


	19. Thinking The Worst

“I'm impressed”, Sam said when Jess got home that evening. “Dean in a museum and not complaining. Another loaves and fishes miracle?”

She shook her head at him.

“It was very good of him to step in as a parent-helper when Mrs. Briggs had that fall”, she said. “He did all the activities with the kids, and they all loved him.”

“And no complaining? Really?”

She grinned darkly.

“He said that Cas had promised him a reward....”

“Euw! Jess, that's....”

“As in pie!” she scolded. “Honestly, Sam, your mind!”

Although secretly, she suspected her husband was right. And he was.


	20. Nightmare

Dean woke screaming and sweating, and only slowly realized that his husband was wrapped reassuringly around him like a demented octopus. The images had been so vivid, so real...

“What happened?” Cas asked, clearly worried.

“Nightmare”, Dean said, trying to slow his rapid breathing. “You were gone! I was sat there holding you, and you'd died! It was terrible!”

“Just a bad dream”, Cas said reassuringly. “I'll always be here for you, Dean. You know that.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“And no more Four Cheese pizzas if they give you nightmares.”

“Hey!”

Cas sniggered, but pulled Dean closer. He went willingly.


	21. Costume Drama

Dean had been looking forward to the costume party as Batman - until Cas had turned up. In a Superman costume. A very tight-fitting Superman costume.

And his bastard of a husband was such a tease – Dean caught old Mrs. Hammerstein (over eighty!), snapping dat ass with her phone, dammit - before he crossed to rejoin his husband.

“Never mind”, Cas growled. “Just think of all the fun you'll have helping me out of it later!”

Dean suddenly had to visit the bathroom. For some time. But at least he did get to remove the costume from his teasing husband. Very enjoyably!


	22. Unbirthday

They were driving back from the garden center when Dean pulled into a Golden Corral. His husband looked at him in confusion.

“Thought I'd surprise you with a treat, rather than our Friday pizza”, Dean said. “Happy unbirthday!”

“Alice in Wonderland!” Cas said in surprise. “You remembered. That's so sweet!”

“I'm not that bad”, Dean grinned, accepting a kiss from his husband. He also made a mental note to thank Charlie for her new app which randomly prompted him to do nice things for the man he loved, although he would have... well, probably.... meh, he should just thank her.


	23. Sneaky And Sneakier

Cas was suspicious. He had baked a pie because Sam and Jess were coming to dinner the next day, and Dean hadn't objected when told he couldn't have any tonight. So not like him. 

Yes, Cas was cynical. And?

When he had finished, he went through to the garage. He left the door open, so he could hear the upshot of his scheming....

“Aaarrgghhhh!”

Yup, Dean had opened the box containing the pie he had sneaked in from the bakery, and found the cardboard cut-out instead. His husband was so sneaky when it came to pie – but Cas was sneakier!


	24. Wordsworth

Living with Dean was many things, but seldom dull. Despite his oft-expressed hatred for chick flick moments, the mechanic could be surprisingly thoughtful and romantic at times. Tonight, for example, Cas had found a short poem from Dean left on their bed, along with a single red rose (fake; Dean knew his husband hated picked flowers because they died so soon):  
'Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
My panties are black,  
Lacy and see-through'.  
Not Wordsworth, perhaps, but Cas fairly sprinted down the stairs, bursting into the garage and surprising his poetic husband. Thank heaven for the Impala's bench seats!


	25. Accelerate

Dean was not sulking.

“You're sulking”, Cas said. “Just because he hugged me.”

“He wanted to do more”, Dean grumbled. “It was obvious.”

Cas sighed.

“Well, I do love a good.....”

Dean shot him a warning look.

“Medium-length embrace that could never be interpreted as anything rhyming with muddle?” Cas offered.

“Hmph!”

“You think hugs and.... you-know-what endanger your manly image”, Cas said. “Remember that pair of white lace panties?”

Dean frowned.

“We don't have a pair like that”, he said.

Cas edged his belt down ever so slightly.

“I'm wearing them!”

The drive home suddenly got that bit faster.


	26. Forgetfulness

They were walking in the park that Sunday when Cas noticed that his husband looked distracted for some reason.

“Something wrong?” he asked. Dean shook his head.

“Feel I've forgot something”, he said. 

“Pie?” Cas grinned.

“I never forget pie!” Dean said. “Oh, I remember now.”

And he promptly took his husband and kissed him very long and hard. Cas tried not to cry; such public expressions of affection were rare (as in almost unknown) to his husband, and he knew that Dean must have worked up to that for some time. Which made him love the man even more.


	27. Schadenfreude

Schadenfreude. The exquisite joy brought on by the suffering of others. As in the sniggering youth pausing on the opposite pavement, who had managed to look up from is phone long enough to catch Dean and Cas holding hands as they returned from their walk, and laughed at them because he was a complete dick, before walking on.

Slap bang into a lamp-post. Dean laughed.

“Not gonna do the good Samaritan act?” he asked, as the youth picked up his shattered phone, stared at it and looked set to cry.

“I'll just pass by on the other side”, Cas grinned.


	28. Victory Pie

Dean groaned piteously. What sadist had decided that making people wander round the woods of a weekend hopelessly lost was 'a sport'?

“Orienteering”, Cas said, appearing beside him and handing him a water. “You're just unfit. All those pies....”

“I'm plenty fit!” Dean scoffed. “Can outrun you any day, library-boy.”

Cas grinned mischievously. Dean's heart sank.

“So if I said we could stop at the bakery on the way home if you can keep up....?”

“Bring it on!”

Unfortunately, Cas did. Which was why Dean fell asleep in the Impala while his sadistic husband was getting him his Victory Pie.


	29. Picnic

“Thank you”, Cas smiled. “It was a lovely picnic. You're so generous.”

His husband scowled at him. Cas had wanted to auction a day out with him as part of the firefighters' charity drive, and no way was anyone going on a picnic (pie included) with his man! Even if Dean would be broke for the next few months after fighting off a whole host of sex-crazed bidders.

“I think next year”, Cas began. “I may offer an evening out with me....” 

Dean gave him a murderous look.

“Or you could just donate money in my name?” Cas suggested.

“Hmph!”


	30. It

“What's up?” Dean asked, as Cas came downstairs, blushing. They were spending the weekend at Bobby's hideaway in the woods, and Dean could not wait to try out the jacuzzi.

“I just came down from the bathroom”, Cas said. “Bobby left us a note. 'Don't you idjits do It in the tub'!”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“The jacuzzi is not the tub”, hepointed out. Cas just looked at him. 

“Bobby said there was a really good waterfall about ten minutes away”, he said. “Let's go there first.”

“What for?”

“Skinny-dipping!” Cas grinned. “See you there!”

Dean was there before him.


	31. Dean Hates Cas

Dean loved that his husband knew him so well. Sometimes....

Today he had worked bloody hard at the garage, so he deserved something from that new shop that had opened up (yes, there was pie at home, but so not the point). And he had gone to 'The Pie Chart', strolled in and grinned at the brunette behind the counter. 

Who had leaned down, picked up a folded card, and placed it on the counter. Dean gulped. It read; 'no Dean, and now you will not get any pie tonight, either'.

Dean hated that his husband knew him so well!


	32. Location, Location, Location

“Dean is really a very good cook”, Cas told Sam as they sat down to dinner. “And his burgers are magnificent!”

Sam sighed in relief at the salad that his brother placed before him.

“Yeah, you got your rabbit food”, Dean teased, sitting down opposite him with his massive burger. “And no, Cas won't let me have sex in the kitchen, because I know you'll ask.”

Sam glared at him, but tucked into his salad. Dean grinned. It was true that Cas had declared food preparation areas off-limits for their sexual shenanigans. The table just where Sammy was eating, however.....


	33. Lemon-And-Lime

Dean slipped out to his 'works area' in the garage. Here, in an airtight box, was what he needed just now. He took one out, bagged it and went to present it to his husband.

“What's this?” Cas yawned. The library was undergoing a full refit, and his hours were longer as a result.

“One of your favorite bath bombs”, Dean said. “Lemon-and-lime. You can unwind whilst I make you bacon and burgers, and forget about all those builders and their crap for the rest of the evening.”

The look of love he got for that was almost too much.


	34. Just The Once(ish)

One of the things Dean found puzzling about his husband was his height. Cas was just over six foot, slightly shorter than Dean, yet he always carried himself as a shorter man. But at least it meant that the mechanic always got to be the big spoon when they just lay in bed cud.... embracing. Always.

The vast majority of the time.

Most times.

Over half, at least. 

Well, when Cas asked nicely, Dean would – because he loved him – consent to be the little spoon very, very rarely.

Okay, yesterday.

And the day before.

And last Sunday when.... shut up!


	35. #2

Dean scowled at his brother and sister-in-law.

“I could've sworn that was Beethoven”, Jess said chattily. “But it can't have been. We all know the Impala's rule; driver picks the music....”

“Shotgun shuts his cakehole”, Sam finished, smirking far too loudly in Dean's opinion.

“Stop teasing your brother, Sam”, Cas said calmly. 

“Why should I?”

“Because otherwise, I shall go into detail of what I had to do to get to pick the music”, Cas grinned. “Save to say, it involved improper use of kitchen utensils!”

As Jess scrambled for her notepad, Sam put out bitchface number two. Dean smirked.


	36. TVM

Ellen Harvelle scowled at her daughter.

“You know the rule about not snapping customers”, she scolded. Jo grinned.

“Just look”, she said, passing her mother the phone. "They're so damn cute!"

The barkeep looked at it, and smiled. There was Dean, sat staring across the table at Cas, a look on his face that would probably have broken the sappy-ometer.

“He's in love”, she said. “Doesn't stop him ordering pie, I note.”

“Only when Cas lets him”, Jo grinned. “Totally whipped.”

They both watched as Dean continued to stare dreamily at his husband.

“Way better than daytime TV”, Ellen agreed.


	37. Bands Of Iron

“You're in a good mood today.”

Cas was feeling on top of the world, despite a steady drizzle outside. He smiled at his assistant, Hannah.

“Dean brought me this”, he said, showing her the gaudy multicolored bracelet. She looked at it in surprise.

“It doesn't seem your usual thing”, she said carefully. He smiled at her.

“It's a copy”, he explained. “Way back in kindergarten, he made me a bracelet of these same four color in raffia braids. He made this himself, out of old car parts at work.”

“That's so sweet!” she trilled.

“Yeah”, Cas smiled. “That's so Dean.”


	38. Chattering

Cas rarely spent a lot of money on clothes – their joint income was not that great – but he had splashed out on a thick winter coat. And on nights like this, he was more than thankful for it.

Dean had suggested a romantic moonlight walk, having seemingly forgotten that it was winter and, therefore, cold out. Cas loved being able to see so many stars, but he was worrying that Dean's thin coat was behind his husband's chattering teeth. So he unbuttoned his own coat and pulled his husband close, eliciting a happy sigh from him. 

Cas was so lucky.


	39. Scrapbooking

Cas was not going to cry. He was not.

Dammit, he cried.

One time. One time he had mentioned to his husband that he would like to take up scrapbooking as a hobby. And Dean had been eating pie, so the librarian had been sure it could not have registered. But no, Dean had remembered, and as a surprise present he had just gifted his husband a complete starter set, the front cover decorated with a “C' and 'D' entwined, and the inscription inside so sappy, it made him cry all over again.

Someone was getting a home-made apple pie.


	40. Cherry-Lips

In any marriage, it was the little things that meant a lot. Like the lip-salve.

Cas suffered from chapped lips, and usually kept several of his preferred cherry-flavored salves in his bedside drawer. But the stress of the changes at work had made him forgetful, and he had mentioned to Dean last night that he had run out, so would have to stop on his way into work to pick some up. But Dean had gone out for a drive that morning, and returned with twelve of the things! Because he was the best husband in the whole, wide world!


	41. ♥ & H8

Cas loved getting texts from his husband:

+H8 U!+

He sniggered, and texted back:

+Why?+

+U hid my pie.+

Cas smiled.

+I thought I made that pie?+

+For me. Cherry, my favorite. Want!+

He could envision Bobby scowling at his surrogate son wasting time on 'modern technocrap', as he called it.

+Where is it?+

+Kitchen.+

He could see Dean's fist-pump.

+On way home!+

Cas waited, knowing exactly how many minutes it would take Dean to get home from the garage, and allowing some search time. Sure enough...

+Not here!+

+I did not say whose kitchen.+

+H8!!!!!!!!!! U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!+

The librarian chuckled.


	42. Gummy Bears

His district manager. Cas silently cursed that his state still had the death penalty for murder. Fortunately he was distracted by a visitor.

“Dean?” he asked, surprised. “Is something wrong?”

His husband shook his head, and handed over a paper bag.

“I knew you'd be stressed with your dick boss visiting”, he said. “So I got a crap-ton of your favorite gummy bears.”

Cas felt himself melting inside. 

“You are so wonderful”, he praised. “And tonight, I will have a lot of stress to work off. I may even wear the waistcoat....”

His husband's suddenly rapid breathing was most gratifying.


	43. Hi-ho Silver!

Sam Winchester was a genius, no doubt about that. But even the brainiest of brainiacs have their off-days.

“I suppose it's because Cas is going gray?” he asked his brother one day. Dean stared at him.

“What're you talking about?” he asked.

“Why you call him 'Silver'”, Sam pressed.

His brother's slow grin really should have been a warning sign, but he missed it.

“Nope”, Dean said. “Silver as in the Treasure Island pirate, Long John.”

His brother looked confused.

“Very, very Long John”, Dean smirked.

Sam pulled bitchface #2.

“Ew! I have no brother!”

Dean just laughed at him.


	44. Dumpster

“Trouble?” Jo asked.

Ellen gestured to Table Nine, and Jo groaned. The resident creep, Metatron, was hitting on Cas.

“Lucky Dean's away at the garage”, Jo said. “At least....”

She got no further, because the door burst open and Dean fairly charged in. A quick look to find his husband, and he was striding across the floor towards him. Jo winced.

A few moments later, the dumpster round the back of the Roadhouse was plus one bruised and battered creep. And Cas had insisted on taking Dean home ' to help him calm down'.

Jo sniggered as she cleaned. Yeah right!


	45. Payback

Dean's and Cas' bedroom, like their house, was not up to much, but it had one feature that Dean loved. Their bedroom window faced due east, so some mornings he and Cas got to watch a glorious sunrise, as they lay in bed embracing each other. Cas always said that there were few things more beautiful than this wonder of nature, and Dean would always counter that with yeah, but one of those few things was the man in his arms.

The sex he got for that always made up for having to engender such a terrible chick flick moment.


	46. Giddyup!

Dean had had some dumb ideas in his past, but this one took the pie. Take Cas out horse-riding, his brother had said. He'll love it, his brother had said.

Someone with floppy hair had neglected to mention that horses were a lot taller than they looked, and glancing down at the now distant ground, Dean felt nauseous. Let alone the fact he was on something that could drag him to a gruesome death....

“I do so love a man with something solid between his legs”, Cas teased as he rode by.

And now he was hard as well! Goddamit!


	47. Candles

Dean was not into some (most if not all) of his husband's 'hippy shit' as he called it. Especially the candles.

“I don't get it”, he said, turning over a red-and-yellow horror in his hand. “I mean, you could get ten of these from Wal-Mart for a dollar. What's the appeal?”

“That one is supposed to increase virility”, Cas said.

Dean was about to come back with a zinger of a reply when he saw the look on his husband's face.

“Upstairs?” he managed, sounding like he was on helium. Cas smirked.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven.....”

Dean was already gone.


	48. 2=2.5 (3)

Cas took one look at the man slumping into his seat at the table, and grinned.

“You've used the scales.”

Dean stared at him in astonishment.

“How the blazes.....?”

“You have that 'I've just gained three pounds' look.”

“It was two, dammit!”

Cas just looked at him.

“Two and a half!”

“Time for a diet”, Cas said, noting his husband's horrified look. “Perhaps we might start with all that pie and....”

Dean had to kiss such a deadly dangerous idea out of his husband's mind at once. Cas smirked, and made a mental note to 'adjust' the scales more often.


	49. Getting A Handel

Cas knew that he and his husband had very different tastes in music. At work, the librarian liked to listen to the local classical radio station; Dean said the only good thing about it was it was better than the 'elevator music' they'd had on before.

He and Hannah were at lunch when the requests program came on, and the announcer spoke out:

“And now, a special request for one 'Cas'. The dedication says, 'thanks for last night, D'.

Handel's Royal Fireworks Music started playing, and Hannah fell about laughing. Cas glared, and wondered if he could get her sacked.


	50. Pie, Ahh Squared

Dean did not like Whole Foods. Ethical smethical, the prices in there were eye-watering, and he only went in because his husband tol... asked him to.

“Did you get my ice-cream?” Dean asked as they finished their dinner. Cas smiled.

“Sort of", he said.

Dean stared at his husband.

“How can you 'sort of' get vanilla ice-cream?” he asked. “What, you got half a tub or something?”

“I got you something rather better”, Cas said. Dean groaned.

“Not from that hippy-dippy Whole Foods place!” he not-whined. “The prices there....”

“They now do apple-pie flavored ice-cream.”

Dean really liked Whole Foods!


	51. The Look Of Love

Cas had this 'thing' when emotional; his lower lip would quiver, and he would look at Dean as if his husband was something way more than a two-bit mechanic. And today, courtesy of one of his clients, Dean got to see that.

Cas stared, tears in his blue eyes. And there went the lip.

“Old Miss Pettigrew is finally moving down to Baton Rouge”, Dean explained. “She said she wanted her old piano to go to a good home. I know you always wanted one, and she said we could have it.”

“Iloveyousomuch!” Cas cried, throwing himself at his husband.


	52. Karl

“You enjoy your day out?” Dean asked. Cas had won a radio competition, six hours of pampering at some spa called “Shady Pines”.

“I did”, Cas said. “A mud-pack, a hot bath, and a gorgeous massage.”

Dean's eyes narrowed.

“Massage?” he said. “They do those?”

“Of course”, Cas said. “I had Lars, a huge Swedish guy, very friendly. Muscles like iron. And so good with his hands.”

Dean was about to object when he caught the tell-tale glimmer. He harrumphed, and Cas smiled. Of course he had been lying. 

His hunky and very gay masseur had been Karl, not Lars.


	53. Park Bench

What was left of Dean limped after his husband, trying to pull himself together. Cas, looking unperturbed as always, grinned at him. It was perilously close to a smirk.

“You did say you thought park benches were for old people”, he said. “Not any more, I bet!”

“We just had sex in a public park”, Dean said, awestruck.

“It is the middle of the night”, Cas pointed out. “But the next time we come here, you'll look at those benches and remember.”

“Yeah.”

“In fact, we could even get one fitted in our excuse for a back garden.”

“Hell, yeah!”


	54. Cologne

“I can't find my cologne.”

Dean was grateful his husband was not looking at him just then.

“Maybe you left it at the hotel?” he said. Cas shook his head.

“No, I left a bottle here”, he said. “Where's it gone?”

“I, uh, borrowed it.”

Cas stared at him.

“Why?” he said, tilting his head.

“Reminded me of you”, Dean said. “You.... I sorta missed you.”

A cruel husband would have said such a thing was sweet and/or cute, but Cas was not that cruel. 

He did, however, allow himself a Level 2 Smirk.

"Shaddup!"

Increase to Level 3.


	55. Bees

Cas would have (secretly) bet money on his husband forgetting their anniversary. But far from it. Dean looked oddly abashed as he passed him an envelope.

“I know you said no gifts and all, with our cash flow the way it is”, he said, staring hard at the parquetry floor. “But I saw this and... well...”

Curious, Cas opened the envelope. His eyes widened.

“You got me membership of the local bee club?” he asked.

“Well, we don't really have a garden, and you like the critters, and I...”

The rest of his reply was lost beneath a smothering kiss.


	56. Feather-Duster

It was a good day, courtesy of the local newspaper. 

“Great news”, Dean said cheerfully. “Your boss Bag-of-Dicks Roman is done and dusted. Who'd have thought he had it in him?”

“His wife happening in on him when.... Cas began, before he stopped. “Wait a minute.”

Uh-oh.

“Charlie was over that way this weekend”, Cas said thoughtfully. “Dean. Is there anything I should know?”

“Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies”, Dean grinned. “But her finding him with a feather-duster stuck where the sun don't shine, let alone the kinky schoolgirl's outfit.....”

Cas shook his head at him.


	57. Trench-Coat

Someone needed to dust better. Take today, when Dean had found Cas' old trench-coat – the one the dork had been wearing at their first kiss – battered and torn at the back of the wardrobe. Dean had taken it to Linda Tran to be repaired, but with all the dust kicked up, his eyes had been watering something terrible. Allergic reaction, probably.

They started doing it again when he gave Cas the repaired coat, and the guy was so grateful, he'd wept buckets. 

Grateful enough, it turned out later, to have sex with Dean while wearing the coat. And nothing else!


	58. Back Seat

Sam and Jess lived within walking distance of the supermarket, but when Dean and Cas saw the moose there, they offered him a lift home. 

“Your shopping bag just fell over”, Sam said, getting out. “I put it all back in for you.”

“Thanks, Sam”, Cas smiled.

“Even the lubricated XL condoms”, Sam said, looking pointedly at his brother. Dean tittered.

“Didn't buy condoms today, Sam.”

It was wonderful, watching that brilliant brain put two and to together and make....”

“Euw!”

“Our back seat emergency supplies”, Dean said. “Reminds me, we're almost out after last week....”

Sam was long gone.


	59. Wrong Dates

Dean's husband was a bastard at times. Like today. Cas had been late home yesterday (Friday), but had promised that Dean would be allowed (no, he was not whipped!) a trip to Golden Corral today, from which he always emerged bloated but happy.

Except when they were driving home, Cas suddenly spoke.

“There's a charity pie-eating competition, to raise funds for the local hospice”, he said. “Are you maybe interested?”

“Is the Pope catholic?” Dean scoffed. “When is it?”

“This afternoon.”

Dean stared at him in horror.

“Oops, I meant tomorrow afternoon”, Cas said. “Silly me!”

Dean glared at him.


	60. Karaoke

Dean knew Cas sometimes found it hard to believe that someone as handsome as 'Mr. Bowed-Legs' could fall for a nerd like him. Which meant that sometimes, Dean had to take measures.

No, apart from that! Honestly!

He had just come off stage on karaoke night, having sung '(I Love You) Just The Way You Are' to his husband, who had blushed prettily all the way through. Dean was sure that there was some awesome sex headed his way, which would be worth any embarrassing video of him appearing on YouTube whenever. 

Despite the awfulness of the video, it was.


	61. Concert

Cas had been looking forward to catching a classical music concert on the radio that evening. But Dean wanted to go out for burgers, and as he had lost a bit of weight (or had fiddled the bathroom scales), Cas agreed.

The librarian looked up in surprise as they pulled into the car park.

“I thought you said burgers?” he asked curiously. Dean blushed.

“Bobby knows the guy organizing the concert”, he said. “He kinda got us free tickets.”

That was why Cas loved his husband. Because Dean would sit through three hours of music he hated, just for him.


	62. Sweetums

Dean was a good husband. When Cas sprained his ankle, he said he would take their neighbour Mrs. Pumphrey's hearth-rug of a pooch for walkies.

Two hours later, what was left of Dean staggered in.

“You never said she had a bloody Afghan!” he groused.

“Oh, her sister's visiting?” Cas said innocently. “That'll be Sweetums.”

“What?”

“That's what she calls it. They need lots of exercise.”

'Sweetums' had just dragged Dean at top speed round the neighborhood. Three times, because Afghan hounds didn't need to stop to draw breath. Has Cas known.... no, he wouldn't have.

Was that a smirk?


	63. Trophy

The water in Sam's and Jess' apartments had had to be turned off for a week for essential repairs, so Sam had come to their house to shower (Jess was able to use the hospital facilities). All had been well until Sam had called in on Cas in his study, and seen the framed (and torn) red shorts hanging on the wall.

And read the accompanying plaque; “Dean Winchester, captured and taken. On this spot.'.

Dean smirked as he heard his brother's wail echoing down the driveway. And thought about that second pair he'd bought. And the two other pairs.....


	64. Maid For Measure

Dean made a terrible patient.

“The maid service is terrible here!” he groused, when Cas brought up a light dinner. “I'm gonna order one of those French maids you can get online.”

Cas shook his head at him, but that gave him an idea. And thanks to the wonders of the Net, he could get it delivered.

+~+~+

Dean woke after a nap, and hearing his husband in the bathroom called out to him. Cas duly came in.

Wearing a French maid outfit!

It would be written on Dean's gravestone: 'Sexed to death by an angel'. But hopefully not too soon!


	65. Full Tank

One of Cas' innovations at the library was to take and collect books for those too sick or inform to get to him. This morning he was running late, and groaned when he remembered he'd forgotten to fill the car up on the way home yesterday. He would have to be even later getting in now.

Except when he started up, the gauge moved slowly up to full. Dean had filled it up for him. And next to him on the seat was a small paper bag of gummy bears.

Little things like that meant a lot in their marriage.


	66. Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes

When Cas had returned to town and met the grown Dean, he had soon understood Sam Winchester's assessment of his brother as 'Mr. Legendary Emotional Constipation'. But nowadays, Dean was much more relaxed, to Sam's utter incredulity. That evening, he brought Cas soup with croutons (extra-crispy, the way he liked them) and ruffled the librarian's impossible hair before kissing it. And there was the tender kiss when Cas joined him on the sofa, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And the cudd....

Dean was glaring at him.

The manly embracing. 

Not quite everything had changed.


	67. Mummy Dearest

Dean was not afraid of Castiel's mother, Rebecca. Not really afraid. He just preferred not to be there when she called. Unfortunately some bastard of a husband only had to activate the puppy-dog eyes, and Dean's escape plans went up in smoke.

To be fair, she did have some good points. First, she lived over four hundred miles away. Second, she'd paid for their wedding. And third, she wrote the most God-awful fan fiction that Dean called 'car-crash reading', and did not view avidly every time she posted something new.

That thing about him, Cas and the vacuum-cleaner, though? Euw!


	68. A Reward

Cas came up and kissed his husband long and hard.

“Whew!” Dean managed eventually. “What did I do to deserve that?”

“Going out to rescue Inias today”, Cas said, “just because he's my friend. Bobby said you gave up your lunch hour to go and fetch him, when the garage was running flat out.”

Dean blushed.

“Well, family don't end in blood'.”

“You were so good”, Cas said, and suddenly there was The Voice™. “I think that you deserve.... a Reward.”

Let it be said that Dean Novak-Winchester did not whine. He did not! It was just a high-pitched cough.


	69. Kale

Hannah screwed up her face in disgust.

“What is that?” she said, sipping her water. “Your salads are great, Castiel, but that's vile!”

“I put kale in it”, Cas said. “Don't you like it? Dean did.”

“Dean would say anything to keep you happy”, she said. “Sorry, Castiel, but that... ugh! I'm getting a burger, to help get rid of the taste.”

She finished her water, then left. Once outside, she checked to make sure she wasn't being followed then rang the number she'd been given.

“Dean? It's Hannah. You owe me ten bucks for lying to your husband that!”


	70. 'Friends'

Bobby, Ash, Cain and Benny watched as Dean drove his husband's lame excuse for a car into the garage. No-one sniggered.

Yeah right!

“Shut up!” he grumbled. "It's bad enough he drives this thing in public.”

“I can't believe you let him drive the Impala when that thing is in here”, Ash said. “You're so whipped.”

A slow, lazy smile creased Dean's face.

“Well, he did say he might.....”

That was when Benny suddenly turned the radio up to full blast, Cain and Ash started talking about nothing much, and they all glared very hard at Dean. He just smirked.


	71. Paint

Cas had been to visit his parents for the weekend, and the little scruffian was coming back today. Dean had missed him like crazy!

His husband came into the kitchen, and swiftly realized something was up. 

“Paint?” he said, sniffing. Dean nodded.

“I know you meant to get the box room done as an office, but we've both been too busy”, he said. “Bobby said he could spare me so I could do it for you.”

“So good of you”, Cas smiled. “I think you deserve another Reward.”

The whine and the sudden increase in his husband's breathing was.... gratifying.


	72. 306.772

Cas smiled. Another random gift from his wonderful, thoughtful husband. A mug with numbers all over it. They looked familiar....

“Turn it round”, Dean urged.

Cas did so, and found it was one of those 'Keep Calm And Carry On' wartime mugs. Except this one had 'Librarians Use The Dewey Decimal Method'. He rolled his eyes at the innuendo.

“The numbers are from books on your favorite things”, Dean said. “Bees, angelic folklore, the stars, classical music.... the lot.”

Cas looked hard one number.

“Except I happen to know that that particular one is about self-pleasuring”, he said pointedly. 

“Oops?”


	73. It's A Sign

Cas was a wonderful husband, but sometimes he was that bit too observant. 

“You looked sad again when we passed the town sign”, he said as they were driving home one day. “Why?”

Dean blushed.

“I, uh, way back when your parents moved”, he said incoherently. “I used to go there and stare down the road, wishing you back.”

“Turn around here”, Cas said.

Dean looked confused, but did so and drove back to the sign.

“I want to replace those bad memories with something good”, Cas grinned as they pulled off the road. “Back seat. Now!”

“Sir, yes sir!”


	74. Aaah-e-ah-e-aah-e-ah-e-aah!

“You look so nerd-a-licious!”

Cas sighed. Ten minutes, and Dean showed no signs of stopping.

“I was photographed for the magazine as part of my job”, he said. “I didn't know they'd put me on the front cover.”

“There's more inside?” Dean grinned. “What, baring all over Harry Potter?”

His grin faded. Cas' slow smile was unnerving.

“We had a themed day then”, he said. “The works of the author Edgar Rice Burroughs.”

“Who?” 

“I came as his main character”, Cas said. “Page Seventeen.”

He was in his car with the engine running when he heard the roar.

“Friggin' Tarzan?!”


	75. Back-Seat Beethoven

“How did you know?” Cas asked.

“You always come home with some classical cr... stuff blaring”, Dean said. “But yesterday, I caught an advert, so you had the radio on.”

“Sherlock!” Cas chuckled.

“You should've told me your CD-player broke”, Dean said.

“You've been so busy with work lately, I didn't want to bother you”, Cas said. “Thank you for repairing it. Want to come and listen?”

“To old Ludwig?” Dean laughed.

“Listen from the back seat.”

“Ever told you that I love your taste in music?” Dean asked, trying to shuck his pants as he followed Cas out.

“No!”


	76. Treasure Trove

It was odd, Dean thought. The piano they had got from Miss Plowright started sounding off-key just as they heard the lady had passed.

“Mrs. Tran knows someone”, Cas said. “I think it just needs tuning.”

He lifted the lid and looked inside. Reaching in, he pulled out a wooden box, which he put down and opened. Then he just stared.

“Cas, what... oh hell!”

Inside was a crap-ton of gold and jewels. And on top, a note:

'My lot would waste it. I want these sold and used for two people who love each other'.

Yes, there were tears.


	77. Route One

Sometimes, Dean did the dumbest things.

Cas arrived home to find a piece of paper on the kitchen table. He frowned; Dean normally said if he was going to be late or anything. He looked at the paper; it was clearly a map of their house (not that it needed one, being so small), and over a dozen words were written around it, some linked by a line starting at the front door. Cas used his finger to follow the message round:

'I – would – be – lost – without – you'.

Cas sniffed, and wiped his eyes. Sometimes, Dean did the sweetest things.


	78. Not Angry....

There were, Cas always thought, few more terrifying phrases to come out of Dean's mouth than 'now don't be cross, but....'

What had he broken _this_ time?

“I may have, sort of, you know, accidentally sent some of your poetry in for a competition”, he said. “I know you said it's private, but it's really good, well, they thought so, because you won, or at least they want to publish it, and it's for charity, but.....”

“Dean?”

“Yes, Cas?”

“I'm not angry.”

“Phew!”

”I'm furious! I want angry sex! Right now!”

“Sir, yes sir!”

+~+~+

Well, Dean needed new pants anyway.


	79. True To Life

Dean should've known Cas would get him back. But this was downright mean!

His husband had submitted some of Dean's artwork for a display by local artists. That itself was bad enough – but one of the shots had been inspired by Cas wearing that Tarzan outfit, and Dean.... well, he had painted true to life. And now everyone would see just how much his husband.... aaarrrggghhh!

Five of the six pieces sold. The sixth, entitled “Lord of the Jungle”, had many offers despite being marked 'Not For Sale'. And if Dean saw one more person drooling in front of it....


	80. He Always Knows

Sam broke the stunned silence.

“You gave up pie?” he asked incredulously. “Seriously? Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?”

“Ha-freakin'-ha!” Dean scoffed. “It's for Lent. Cas wanted to raise money for one of his causes, so we both agreed to give up something we liked. He's going without bacon for forty days.”

“Better that than coffee!” Jess said. They all shuddered at the idea of an un-caffeinated Cas.

“You could always sneak a pie when you're out”, Sam said. 

They both looked at him incredulously.

“Cas would know”, Dean said resignedly. “He always knows, dammit!”


	81. Ballerina

Dean had very little time for Cas' brother, Gabriel. Frankly, the guy was an idiot. But he cared for Cas in his own, weird way, which was why his husband was now looking at him as if he had hung the moon and stars for him. Again.

“Gabe got it from your old room”, Dean said. “He said that ballerina jewellery box was something you always loved, until Raphael broke it. I had it repaired.”

The ballerina continued to dance to the Nutcracker Suite, and Cas found that the impossible could indeed happen. He could love his husband even more.


	82. Informative

The sound of Sam's car revving away down their road was a familiar one. Dean grinned. It served his brother right for dropping by and interrupting him when he had been in the middle of a delicious pie, and then asking for a slice himself. Dean, being a big brother, had told him to get a spoon out of a certain drawer, which may or may not have contained a set of handcuffs.

Sam was a genius but, in a rare moment of stupidity, he had asked why Dean kept handcuffs in the kitchen.

Dean, ever obliging, had told him.


	83. It's Miller Time!

One of the library's less pleasant customers was Ms. Miller.

“Mr. Novak”, she said tartly, “your hair is a mess!”

“I know”, Cas said idly, ignoring her as best he could.

“You could make an effort”, she snapped. “You look like someone has just had their way with you!”

“He did”, Cas smiled. “My husband, in the garage, before I left. Twice.”

She looked scandalized, huffed loudly and tottered away to badger someone else. Hannah sniggered.

“You two!” she scolded. 

“He likes my hair like this”, Cas smiled. “He calls it 'a job well done'. Now, where are those man-traps...?”


	84. Waistcoat

Cas loved to write – with real pens, rather than on a computer – so his husband's latest surprise gift had been particularly touching.

“Ergonomic pens”, he smiled. “That's so thoughtful, Dean.”

“I know you like the old fountain-pens and stuff, and sometimes your fingers ache after a long session at your desk”, Dean said. “That's why I measured your hands the other week; these are designed for you and no-one else.”

“Like my perfect husband”, Cas smiled. “Who deserves pie for being so wonderful.”

Dean smiled.

“Which I shall cook naked except for the Waistcoat.”

Dean was suddenly having difficulty breathing.


	85. Magnetism

“It's like a magnet”, Jess said, drying a plate as she stood in the doorway.

Her husband stopped doing the washing-up and stared at her.

“What?” he asked.

She pointed to where Dean and Cas were sat on the couch watching TV, having come over for dinner. As Sam watched, he could see Dean inching surreptitiously closer to his husband – though not surreptitious enough, judging from Cas' knowing smile. He and Jess watched for several minutes, until contact was made and....

The sigh of happiness that came from Sam Winchester's elder brother was, they agreed later, both beautiful and heart-rending.


	86. A Letter

It was a matter for regret, Cas thought, that their mailbox only ever yielded bills, flyers and other junk. So that particular day he was delighted to get a proper letter – posted in town, he noted. He took it in, discarding the inevitable junk that came with it, and seated himself comfortably with a cup of tea before opening it.

Then he blushed deeply. The letter was formal at the top – address, date, Dear Sir – but the body was short indeed:

'I love you, Cas. I love you so much.  
Yours always and forever.  
Dean'.

Cas reached for a tissue.


	87. History

Cas had a thing for old history books. He disliked modern ones because, he said, they were all opinions, and he had been after one book on the English Civil War for ages. He had not said anything to Dean, but when Charlie checked out their computer one day, she (of course) spotted it. And blessedly, being Charlie, she had 'contacts'.

Cas had his book within seven days. And he rewarded his husband with a very mild, totally respectable kiss.

Alright, perhaps just a little more than a kiss. Dean had to take an extra day off work to recover!


	88. Dontopedia

After the good reception to his artwork, Dean had signed up to a painting class, to see if he liked it. 

“So did you?” Cas asked later.

“It wasn't bad”, Dean said. “We sketched a model.”

Cas quirked an eyebrow.

“Male or female?” he said.

“Oh, definitely male!” Dean grinned. “No doubt about that....”

Too late, the alarm bells started ringing. Cas was giving him The Look™.

“Upstairs!” he thundered. “I am Displeased!”

Dean fled. And if he couldn't sit (or lie) down the next day, well, he'd have to learn to keep his big fat mouth shut in future!


	89. Hot Cookies

Dean whined as he tried to get his mouth under the tap, in an effort to stop it catching fire. When, oh when would he learn not to underestimate his devious, scheming, manipulative bastard of a husband? 

Cas had spent the whole of yesterday baking cookies for some charity do, and had insisted Dean not have any beforehand. And if he had left one bag out when he had locked the others away, well, Dean was being considerate and eating them before they spoiled. Because he was good like that.

Who knew you could make jalapeño cookies?

Dean certainly did!


	90. Ever Watchful

“That's Cassiopeia”, Cas said, pointing upwards. “It's a queen chained to a chair. And the faint star on the third stroke is Achird. It may have planets around it, and possibly life.”

“Their very own Deans and Castiels, staring at us and wondering the same thing”, Dean mused. “I wonder how good their telescopes are?”

“Good enough to see someone stopping at the donut shop on his way to work this morning”, Cas said dryly.

“What the....”

“And then thinking that you can put one over on me by hiding the bag - and the receipt - in the glove compartment.”

“Goddamit!”


	91. Things With Wood

“I'm impressed”, Jo said. “That's the fifth straight game to Cas.”

“Don't you have customers?” Dean grumbled. She laughed at him.

“It's more fun watching you get your butt whopped”, she said. “Especially 'cause you're such a sore loser.”

“Am not!” Dean pouted.

“Best of eleven?” Cas offered. “Or have you suffered enough humiliation today?”

“When did you get so good at pool?” Dean demanded.

“Oh I can do amazing things with a long, hard piece of wood!” Cas smirked, goosing his husband as he passed behind him.

Dean yelped. But it was a manly yelp.

Yes it was, dammit!


	92. Stevie

Cas often got texts from his husband throughout the day, but Dean rarely phoned, partly because the library discouraged calls unless they were urgent. But Dean knew Cas nearly always took his break at the same time every day, so a call then was not unexpected.

Hannah spotted the blush when he returned to work.

“Not another dirty phone call!” she groaned.

“No”, Cas said. “He played me Stevie Wonder's 'I Just Called To Say I Love You' over the phone.”

“That man is so cute! And so adorable!”

Cas grinned at the prospect of Dean hearing those 'dreadful' words.


	93. Sympathy (A Lack Thereof)

“Poor Gabriel is heartbroken”, Cas said that evening. Dean tutted.

“Oh dear how sad never mind.”

Cas shook his head at his husband's lack of sympathy.

“He went to the doctor with some stomach-bug, and was told to lay off all sweets for six months.”

“Well, Dr. Smithcott knows best.”

Cas stared hard at him.

“How come you know the name of Gabriel's doctor?”

Dean just grinned. Cas thought for a moment.

“Charlie?”

“He annoyed her last time he came”, Dean said. “Serves him right.”

Cas thought he really should call his brother and tell him the truth.

Soon. 

Ish.


	94. Bark

Cas was deeply into the environment, so he stared in some alarm at the slice of tree bark with a 'Dean ♥ Cas' heart and arrow on it.

“Let me explain”, Dean said soothingly. “It's from that tree we used to sit under, before they put the benches in. It got some sort of disease, so they decided to replace it with a new one. I found them doing it, and they sliced off this for me.”

“And you had this carved this for me?” Cas said. “That's just so....”

Dean looked hard at him.

“Uh, considerate?”

“I can take considerate.”


	95. Tin Can

“Greater love hath no man, than he gets into a tin can death-trap to go and be with the man he loves.”

Dean glared at Sam, as they both waited for his flight. Cas had gone to another of his damn conferences, and half the people there, him included, had come down with food poisoning. And as it so damn far away and Charlie was able to get him an instant flight, Dean had agreed to this hell.

“I love Cas”, he said. “I can do this.”

He did. The thought of those blue eyes waiting for him was enough.


	96. Rotary

Dean liked their tumble-dryer, but a blue-eyed someone said they should use it as little as possible. Which was why a certain mechanic had wasted the best part of a morning fighting to put up one of those damn rotary washing lines in their tiny garden. Seriously, the makers of this device could teach those IKEA bastards a thing or two when it came to indecipherable instructions. Dean had just wanted to give up. But Cas wanted this, and a word of thanks from him was more than enough to drive Dean on.

Though he wouldn't say no to sex.....


	97. Rowena

Cas smirked at his husband.

“Bobby can't choose his customers”, he said. “And who would have thought that Crowley's step-mother would turn out to be such a....”

“Cougar?” Dean ventured, getting an elbow for his pains.

“She wasn't that bad, surely?” Cas asked.

“She was only after one thing”, Dean said. “We all hid out back, but I lost rock-paper-scissors so I got sent out.”

“Well, provided she did not touch what's mine.”

“Ah....”

One day, Dean would learn not to tease Cas. Unfortunately for his ability to lie on a hard surface without wincing any time soon, not today.


	98. Stuck Up

Cas had been at the library when some shouty activist had started berating him for not letting her stick posters up all over the place, because it was 'against policy'. Cas had eventually gotten so annoyed, he'd suggested just where she could stick her damn posters, and she'd promptly slapped him. 

At exactly the same moment Dean had walked in.

Interestingly, when Cas asked the nurse later how he'd gotten all those posters off where Dean had (very firmly) stuck them, the answer had been 'oh, we used the same stuff as last time!'. Some people, it seemed, never learned!


	99. Harness

Sam was having another Bad Day. He stared at the heap of leather in the drawer.

“I thought the costume party was last week”, he said curiously.

“It was”, Dean answered from inside the wardrobe he was cleaning out. “What's your point, Sammy?”

“So why haven't you returned your costume yet?”

“I did. Next day, took mine and Cas' back at the same time.”

“Then what's this doing here?” Sam asked, holding up the leather skirt and strapping.

Let the record show that it took precisely 5.934 seconds for the penny to drop.

“I have no brother!”

Dean sniggered.


	100. Winner

“Aha!” Dean shouted excitedly. “Fifty points for using all my tiles in one go! I am a genius!”

Cas was still surprised that Dean had agreed to another trouncing at Scrabble.

“What word can you make?” he asked curiously.

Dean placed his tiles either side of a 'V'. Cas squinted at the word in confusion, then smiled.

“That's three words”, he said.

“It's how I feel”, Dean said firmly.

“Fine”, Cas said. “You can have it.”

“Yes!”

'ILOVEYOU' scored 63 points, and Cas still won by over a hundred. But then, Dean had Cas. That made him the real winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it – but there will be a Christmas series of a dozen more – and with a special theme! - so bookmark the series if you want to be alerted.


End file.
